Clora
"I can't believe I'm meeting Luke from the future!" "Eh? Oh Flora, it's you!" -Flora and Clive's meeting in Unwound Future/Lost Future. Clora '(Clore - a) is the pairing between '''Flora Reinhold '''and '''Clive Dove '(Fl/'''ora, Cl/ive) . This is a pairing from the original trilogy, and an un-canon one. Another name for them is Flive. This couple is extremely popular throughout all genres, and have videos, groups, and more dedicated towards them, even if only looked at as friends. Their real life pairings are Lari, Cluri, and Mamuri. Relationship Dynamic Upon following Layton and Luke to the 'future' London, Flora meets Clive (at this point, Future Luke) at the park observatory. Clive acts surprised to see her, even though he hadn't talked to her before in his life. He smiled as he talked, and had no objections against Flora joining them. They go together into Chinatown. It looks at this point as if Flora isn't taking the dangerous vibe of the adventure seriously; Luke comments upon this, and Clive strongly stands up for her. Later on in the game, Clive leaves Flora alone in order to attend to some business (a.k.a working on the fortress) . When Clive's disguise is revealed, he doesn't seem worried much under the pressure he was receiving. He kidnapped Flora, and took her to the fortress, which was setting forth to conquer London. However, he did not hurt her. Flora was quite upset, but, as Clive said at the end of the game, he intends to make up for his crimes. A picture of them can be seen in the credits. Clora Moments ''Unwound Future/Lost Future *Flora was quite surprised at Clive's appearence. *Clive said Flora looked well. *While Layton, Luke and Don Paolo escaped using the emergency exit of the Towering Pagoda, Clive and Flora paired up to go the other way. *Flora said Luke was kind enough to lead the way. *Clive tells Luke to lighten up a bit, as Flora has a different opinion on the investigation than he has. *Clive says on the way down the steps, "Take my arm, Flora. You can always rely on a true gentleman." *Clive trusted Flora alone. *Clive kidnapped Flora and took her to his fortress. Fights/Bad Times *Flora wanted to go with Layton instead of Clive when escaping Chinatown. *Clive kidnapped Flora, and locked her in a transparent tank. Fan Representation Clora is among the most popular couples in the series. Clive is viewed as a teenager in this, so his fan-built relationship with Flora doesn't seem as awkward. They are seen in almost every element of fan base possible. They have 2 dA groups, one of them being a shipping group and the other being a hating group. Clora Hints *Luke left after the events of ''Unwound Future, but Flora stayed alongside Layton. Keeping in mind that Clive said he would meet with Layton again, Flora might see him in future, as an older, maturer woman. If she had the choice, she presumably would be scared, but, seeing Clive's sweet nature shine through in his disguise, may be happy to see his new self. Clora Songs *ET - Katy Perry *The Reason - Hoobastank *Criminal - Britney Spears *Counting stars - One Republic